Shadows of the Past
by fire rit
Summary: Theresa is being constantly troubled by visions sent to her by an unknown force. To her, it reveals a disturbing secret about one of her team mates...
1. The dream

Once again, Theresa lay awake, troubled by her dreams. Her sixth sense had been acting up all week, sending her misty visions of which she could not decipher. They had come from someone else, she was sure of it. But who they were, was a mystery to her.

However, tonight, her vision was different. It was much more powerful. Much more urgent.

All at once, her head filled with a bright blue light. She grabbed her head in pain. It felt as if something was trying desperately to break out of her skull.

The light finally faded, revealing a strange sight. It was a glimpse of another time. _Most likely the past_, Theresa thought. She had no idea why she thought that. She just _knew_.

From behind a corner, she saw a small child come dashing out. She was barely over 5 and she seemed full of energy. She was running, quite quickly for a small child, to the corner of the room where a slumped figure, whom Theresa had not noticed before, was sitting.

The figure was very pale and seemed sickly. She had huge bags under her soft green eyes, indicating little sleep in the past few weeks. She grasping her head, and had her eyes closed.

"Momma, momma!" the small figure cried, leaping onto her mother's lap with a bright flash of striking red hair. Tenderly, the mother pushed the child away, turning her head away from the child.

The child's eyes swelled with pain. "Momma, what's wrong?"

Forcing a smile, she replied," Nothing too serious, darling. Just another headache." But by the look on her face, it appeared to be more serious then she let on.

But the child, being young and naïve, was satisfied with her reply." Can we play a game, mommy? Can we play hide and seek?" The child suggested excitedly, eyes brightening as the previous moment came to pass.

"Maybe some other time," the mother stated, grimacing as her headache became more painful.

"Please? Please? Please?!" the child pleaded, slapping her hands on her mother's lap.

The slapping seemed to annoy the mother and her face filled with rage." No, Atlanta, no! Can't you see I'm in pain right now?" She shoved the child away.

Young Atlanta burst into tears and ran out of the room. Her mother, seeming to regret her outburst, sighed and lay her head down on the table.

Theresa returned to the present, slightly shocked at what she had just seen. She realized she did not actually know much about Atlanta's family and she wondered what had happened to Atlanta's mother. But one thing she couldn't get out of her mind was the heartbroken face of Atlanta.


	2. Symptoms

_What do I really know about my friends' families_? Theresa pondered silently as everyone sat eating breakfast. Her strange vision still troubled her. What had happened to Atlanta's mother? Horrible ideas brewed in her mind and she tried to push them away. She knew herself what it was like to lose her mother. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the last few moments of her mother's life.

"Everything all right?" Jay asked, noticing Theresa's distress. His eyes locked with hers and for a moment her worries drifted away.

Regaining her focus, Theresa replied, "Yeah, I'm just tired." She yawned for added effect.

He started yawning too, as did everyone else. Theresa hated contagious yawns. "Yeah, well, we should get ready for school."

Archie groaned. "Great. Another day of studying learning, and Mr. Darwin. Then we come home and fight Cronus. Can't wait."

"Oh, cheer up Archie," Atlanta said, nudging him in the arm. "We've got gym today and Mr. Kartit says we're doing sprints today."

"Sprints?" Archie asked, his interest growing. "You're going down, missy."

Atlanta rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

"Yeah, it'll be so easy I could do it in my sleep," Archie retorted.

"Ha, ha. Come on, let's go," Atlanta said, ushering us towards the door.

Taking a step towards the door, Theresa felt the familiar burst of light rush into her head. The pain leaked through her head. She tried to scream, but she had no voice to do it.

Finally, the light dimmed and the pain subsided. Theresa was back at Atlanta's house, and in the corner, she saw Atlanta.

She looked terrified. Her face was tight, and she had her arms around her knees, trying desperately not to be seen. It was strange to see a usually bold Atlanta so timid and afraid.

Theresa glanced over at the calendar. March 25, 1996.

To her left, Theresa heard a hoarse yell.

"I HAD IT! NO MORE OF THIS! NO ONE EVER HELPS IN MY TIME OF NEED!"

It was Atlanta's mother, with a huge look of rage on her face.

Her husband ran up to her, trying to calm her down.

"Dear, calm down," Atlanta's father said sweetly as he could under the circumstances. "Listen, you need help. The headaches are too frequent now and yesterday you could barely see the magazine you were reading."

"I'M FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Atlanta's mother screamed, shoving him a side. She stalked up stairs and they heard a door slam.

Atlanta ran out of her hiding place into her father's loving arms. Tears poured down her face like a river. "Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?"

Her father's face was shocked and his eyes were very distant, as though he could see the outcome of this horrible event. He had no way to explain it to her.

Theresa felt herself being shaken and she could here Jay's voice from somewhere above her. She was on the ground, and all her team-mates were standing around her.

"Theresa, Theresa! Are you okay?" Jay cried, noticing that she was slowly awakening.

Theresa groaned, sitting upright. She looked around at her team-mates faces. She tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Was it a vision?"

Theresa's cringed at hearing Atlanta's voice after what she had just seen.

"Yeah, just a little vision, nothing to be concerned about," Theresa explained hurriedly, not wanting to describe what she had seen. However, she noticed that everyone seemed to know it was something major.

"Well, if you're okay," Jay said hesitantly (Theresa nodded encouragingly), "Then let's head for school."

Together they headed for the door. Atlanta glanced over at the calendar and her face dropped. Theresa looked over at the calendar. March 25. Hmm…


	3. Lessons part 1

Well, finally I updated. I know you guys hate me for that. It's been at least a month- or actually three. SO, I hope this is good for you guys.

Synopsis: Chap 3-Part 1: Atlanta finds hope in simple sprint practice

A surge of joy filled Atlanta as the wind rushed through her hair. Here she was free. She was at home at this well-tended track. She always felt this way when she ran.

Also, it was one of the only times she though deeply. Often, she was some one who lived on the surface, keeping fears and secrets buried deep within her. Like the one about her mother . . . Atlanta's heart sank at the thought of what today had been. But, today they were practicing sprints. She couldn't be upset about today. So, to lighten her mood, she decided to annoy Archie.

Turning around, she saw he was noticeably several paces behind her. It may have been only a few warm up laps, but she always liked to push herself. And, through his natural competitiveness, she was able to push Archie too.

"Hey, slowpoke," Atlanta called to him. He looked up for a moment, a strange smile on his face. "Am I too fast for you?"

"Nah, just saving my energy for the i real /i race," he quickly retorted. Atlanta rolled her eyes.

"Fine, see you at the finish line."

Picking up speed for the last 100 metres or so, she sped off towards the end of the lap. She waited for Archie and the rest of her class to finish.

"Ok class lets prepare for class," Mr. Kartit announced, walking over to the clearly defined sprint lines. Atlanta's heart leaped. "Choose your partners."

Atlanta obviously chose Archie. Anyway, it wasn't like anyone would like to go against her. They didn't want to look that bad. But, luckily, Archie wasn't like that.

Taking a step forward, Atlanta felt a sharp pang in her right foot, along the arch. She pulled off her shoe and dumped out a rather large pebble.

i Thank goodness I noticed it before sprints/i Atlanta thought to herself.

Ok, it was kinda short but at least I updated. This is only part one of the chapter really. Just an introduction. I'll try to post the second part up tomorrow. Please R&R!


	4. Lessons part 2

Lessons-Part 2

Theresa runs into a something in the hallways. Could it be sending her the visions?

Second part of the chapter. Hope you like it. The last section was more of an introduction.

i Stupid math test, /i Theresa thought. She had run out of time to study last night. Besides, her mind seemed to be a little more focused on the strange visions she was having.

Finally making it to the end, Theresa turned over the paper and relaxed slightly. She noticed most people had finished the exam by now, like Odie and Jay, and they looked extremely bored. The exam had added another weight on her mind that she didn't want to think about. There was already so much going on. Sure, Chronus hadn't attempted anything for a while now. However, this made Jay even more suspicious. He seemed almost certain that Chronus would jump out of anywhere with his new plan set into place. Theresa sighed inwardly and wished he could just relax for a little bit and take this lapse between attacks.

Also, Theresa was slightly worried about her dad's health. Heart disease ran in the family, and because of the stress he put on himself, he was beginning to slow down. He still seemed to think he was still quite young and that he still had stamina. Hopefully, though, his recent situation where he was unable to breath would teach him. Theresa prayed he would be alright, and she also prayed that Jay would not be like that.

These thoughts combined with the aftermath of the exam lowered Theresa's mood considerably. She requested to go to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, Theresa turned around and frowned at the sight in front of her. i Why are the halls so dark and misty? Theresa thought. She frowned, then shook her head realising the stress was just getting to her. But, when she continued down the hall, she thought she heard a voice. Seeing no one, she walked on. But, the voice without a body was persistent, and Theresa finally stopped walking, almost certain that she was going insane.

" i Theresa, Theresa! /i " it cried in an eerie voice. It was horrible scratchy, and sounded as if it were emitted from a creature thousands of years old

Suddenly, a black mass of mist and darkness settled in front of her, spreading up from the floor to the ceiling. The figure had no real shape or form, but Theresa was almost certain it had some resemblance to a human being.

" i Theresa, dear, so nice to see you in person! /i " the voice hissed. The dense figure floated slightly closer to her. Theresa felt the urge to run but found her feet incapable of the task. She wanted to scream, but knew she couldn't utter a world. This being, whatever it was, had control over her.

" i You see why I am here, right? You realise I need you to survive because my host is gone, /i " it cried, almost sounding miserable. Theresa wondered secretly why no one was able to see or hear what was happening.

" i Oh yes, you are perfect! A connection to my last host makes you perfect! Of course, she is here, but I can't reach ner like I can reach you /i "

Theresa had no idea what it was talking about, although she was almost certain that this thing had sent her those visions.

" i Now, where are my manners? I am Tyrosine Kinases Cerebrum and together we shall destroy the immortals! /i " it screamed.

Theresa felt the force enter her brain through the back of her head. She screamed as loud as she could. The pain was unbearable.

The mist and darkness began to clear around the hallways. Theresa's head throbbed uncontrollably and she collapsed onto the floor.

Finally down chapter 2. There will be more updates since its summer. So, please r&r.


	5. A Seed is Planted

Hey guys I'm back, finally. I'll be finishing off this story soon, I hope, as long as I don't get too much homework. Enjoy!

It wasn't until dismissal bell that Theresa was found, lying sprawled and unconscious on the cool school hallways. The first few girls out of class shrieked at the sight of her. Eventually, the teachers, wondering what the problem was, stumbled upon Theresa and ushered her to the nurse's office. By the time Jay, Odie, Herry, and Neil came out of Math, she was gone and the school had fallen back into its normal schedule, with a bit of gossip flying around that was missed by the four of them.

"Where is Theresa?" Jay asked, slightly on edge after she did not return to class. He hated to admit it, but he was quite paranoid, as many strong leaders are. Of course, a line has to be drawn somewhere.

"She's probably still in the bathroom," Neil replied, not sounding concerned at all. "She doesn't carry around a mirror so how is she supposed to check her appearance."

His last comment seemed to stimulate him, and he pulled out his mirror to check his already perfect reflection. Jay restrained himself from rolling his eyes at Neil's shallowness and forced himself to forget about where Theresa was, at least for that moment.

There next class, Science, also passed by without any sign of Theresa. So, eventually, by lunch, it was not just Jay who was worried.

"Hopefully she's not hurt or something," Herry said, glancing at various crowds as though he expected Theresa to pop out at any moment. He also smelled strongly of vinegar, a result of his own experiment.

"Yeah," Odie agreed. He to had a chemical smell, about him, but he smelt like charcoal. "Hopefully, Cronus hasn't had anything to do with it. I'd hate too think she was captured."

Jay nodded in agreement, that thought already having passed his mind.

"But I supposed there would be a lockdown or something, wouldn't there?" Odie continued, after Jay did not respond. "I doubt Cronus or his giants could saunter in here undetected?"

"A lockdown?" Herry replied. "That would be bad, wouldn't it? I mean, it's like a few hours sitting on the cold floor, no food…"

"Herry, it would be more serious than that," Odie said, as if scolding a child. "We'd probably have to solve the problem, wouldn't we? It would be difficult to explain ourselves our of something like that."

"Oh, right," Herry said, though he didn't seem to entirely understand. It was easy to see why his was renowned for his great strength, not his great wits.

They walked in silence to the cafeteria, which was a buzz with activity. If they had not been so absorbed in their own thoughts, they may have heard a few remarks about Theresa being found in the hallway, but the news was brought by Atlanta and Archie.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" Atlanta cried as soon as she was them. The look in her eyes gave Jay a feeling that she knew where Theresa was.

"Um, class?" Herry answered, to involved with eating to give the question much attention.

Archie ignored him and added, "Theresa's down in the nurse's office. They found her unconscious in the hallway."

"What?" Jay cried, speaking for the first time since math.

There was a slight pause as Jay, Odie, Herry, and Neil fully absorbed the news. Then, the six of them rushed over to the nurse's office and knocked heavily on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" asked a voice from the other side.

The heavy wooden door opened wide, revealing an even heavier woman. She was at least a head shorter them Jay and she had harsh looking eyes. Her nose resembled that of an eagle, large and pointed. The wrinkles around her face crinkled like paper when she glimpsed at the children. "Oh, it's you six. I'd thought I'd being seeing you."

Jay spoke up. "Yes, well, as you know, our friend Theresa was sent down here and we were wondering if we could see her-"

"She was taken home by her, er, grandma just a short while ago," the nurse replied rapidly. "Nice lady, though I don't see any resemblance between the two."

"Okay," Jay replied. "Thank you."

The nurse merely grunted in reply and quickly closed the door. She seemed to be in some sort of hurry, though Jay wasn't sure why. But he gave little thought to the idea, since he had developed a one track mind when it comes to Theresa.

Jay turned to the others and whisphered, "I'm sure that Theresa's 'grandma' is Hera."

"Which means she will be in Chiron's study now," Odie continued, understanding what the nurse had said as well.

"Well, that's easy then," Atlanta said. "We'll just go see here."

"Well, no," Jay said. "We can't all skip school to go. It will be too suspicious."

"Who says we'll be skipping school?" Atlanta said. "It's lunch now."

"Well, sure," Jay replied, "but we won't have time to go visit her and come back with our short lunch hour." (a/n: welcome to my life!)

"Always got to be the voice of reason, don't you?" Atlanta said. Jay merely shrugged. "How about you and I go? To people wouldn't seem suspicious, would it?"

"Yeah, sure," Jay replied. Turning towards the others, he added, "Meet us after school. We should be back by then."

"Yeah, if anything's wrong we should be able to solve it," Atlanta added.

The team split up, Jay and Atlanta heading for the janitor's closet and the others heading back to the cafeteria. The afternoon at Olympia High passed as normal as always, the usual gossip being spread and the usual spats forming between even the dearest of friends. But, behind the glistening sapphire blue portal in the less than ordinary janitor's room lay a place that was definitely not ordinary, and in which strange events were unfolding. Of course, to the gods and the few mortals who were behind this portal, the events were quite normal.

"Is she all right?" Jay asked immeadiately as he entered Chiron's study.

"Ask here yourself," said a familiar voice, and Jay sighed in relief as he saw Theresa, conscious sitting upright on the chair.

"She seems well enough," Chiron added from his post behind Theresa, a mysterious air in his voice. "I can"t quite figure out what happened, though."

"I told you, Chiron, it was just a bad headache," Theresa said, sounding frustrated. Atlanta twitched at the word 'headache', which Jay found odd. "It runs in the family."

Chiron gave Jay a look which made him realize that something much more serious had happened to Theresa, but for some reason, she wouldn't say.

"Well, are you okay to come back to school now, or do you need to rest?" Jay said, attempting to hide his concern, but not succeeding

"Yeah, well maybe I'll rest here for a bit," Theresa said, sounding a bit strange. "Too much stress at school right now."

"Okay," Jay replied, apprehension growing inside of him. "See you later."

"Bye," Atlanta said, waving as her and Jay exited through the large wooden door.

Once the door was shut, Chiron said, "I'll just leave you to rest too, then."

He left through the other door.

Theresa sat in the refreshing silence for a few moments. Though it wasn't obvious from the outside, there was a delicate internal struggle occurring with Theresa. She fought for control of her own body against the evil force within her. She could sense its malicious intentions, and with a small cry she realized the spirit had one over her. Common sense and her conscience fell into a deep slumber, and she felt her determination and persistence grow stronger.

Inside her head, with a raspy voice, chilling as death itself, said, "You are mine now Theresa, and together we will show the gods who really is on top."

This was writen late so please excuse me for mistakes

Please r&r

Have a good weekend!


End file.
